Juxtaposition
by a spark of insanity
Summary: They find themselves in a precarious position, that leads to heart ache and death. Fluff, sadly no lemon. Tamaki and Haruhi.


**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't so why even bother**

**Juxtaposition **

The rays of light that seeped through the curtains were her enemies! Haruhi groaned in displeasure when their luminous glow hit her aching eyes, shifting beneath the duvet and sunk into the warmth of the soft bed. And she wondered what softener she had switch to and how wonderful it was to bask in the lulling scent of lavender-

Her thought pattern was abruptly cut off as long legs tangled with smooth limbs of her own. Brown eyes snapped open, and dared to lower further under the lurking depths of blanket and sheets.

She was naked.

It was the first thing to register in her now panicked and shocked state. Instincts became predominant as she pulled the linens around her form and all but jumped from the bed. Only to wince at the ache between her legs, her numbing limbs, knees that quaked under sudden weight, and an intense hangover.

Damn it all to hell.

Her eyes took in the silken curtains that shielded the ceiling to floor windows, the plush carpet beneath her feet, it positively reeked of expense that the disgust that had began to wane with rapid succession returned with a vengeance. But her eyes continued to rove on; the strewn aside clothes, chic amongst the common, her A-cup bra-

Her heart beat quickened,_ oh god._

A cornucopia of emotion flashed across her delicate features as she brought her eyes back to the bed where she had just arisen. A thin sheet around his waist did wonders to hide the leanly muscled body _(as naked as her)_, that led to a mop of blond hair that turned subtly in sleep to reveal the beautiful slumbering visage of-

Gasp, gasp, _dear kami and mother who art in heaven!_

And she screamed because it did nor take a genius to figure what had happened here and...

..And.....

Violet eyes heavy lidded from sleep, stared back at her, a glint of curiosity hidden beneath ridiculously long lashes-

A look so handsome as his body took on a glow from the seeking morning star. Blood rushed to her cheeks and ears, a look resembling the male before when he first discovered her gender bender.

"Haruhi....."

A shudder ran down her spine and it was not one of fear, but of instinctual pleasure at the way he whispered her name.

She needed to leave, analyze the situation outside these walls, and recalculate the actions that had been taken to lead to this mistake. With haste she began to gather her clothing, dropping the sheets as she began to don her clothing, forgetting she was being watched with slowly widening eyes.

The gasp he emanated made her conscious to his presence once again, but she chose to ignore him along with the puce that adored her cheeks.

Sheets ruffled as he shifted and grasped her wrist, turning her around to face him. There was understanding yet slight confusion in those lovely orbs, "Haruhi........what are you.....where are-"

"No!" She shrieked.

She was out of her comfort zone and Tamaki's alleged innocence was not helping.

"No," her voice was now firmer and she ripped herself out his grip.

And she left, racing through the mansion, knocking beer bottles in her wake, trying her best not to step on the slumbering bystander. In her dust, a man to deal with the repercussions of a one night stand, a hang over, and possibly the pieces of a broken friendship.

* * *

The twins had done it once again.

Though becoming infamous in their womanizing ways, they had thought it would nice to become notorious in party throwing.

And of course Tamaki's coming birthday was the perfect opportunity.

You only turn eighteen once and the double ganger's intended for this to be one hell of a bash. With killer styling techniques and pockets that went on for miles an extravaganza of epic proportions was created. Items shipped from all over the world, foods that piqued the patte of their clueless tono.

Anybody who was somebody showed up from Ouran and those who held foreign prestige and connections with the host members found themselves at the door steps of the twins summer home.

Dancing, socializing, impressions must be made.

And where there are partying teenagers, there will be booze, along with the the occasional high, and the idiot who will bring the heavy duty drugs.

Hormones ran rapid amongst the soon gyrating bodies, drunken kisses leading to intense make out session, orgies, and of course the legendary one night stands.

Haruhi was not one to fall for the wiles of her rich bastardized friends, but that night she found herself doing many of the things she had always swore off.

And of course the naïve birthday boy was bribed, taunted and forced to the wiles of Hikaru and Kaoru.

Thus leading them to the current predicament.

"Tamaki-sama where's Haruhi-kun?"

"Yes where is Haruhi-kun?"

The man blanched at the questions thrown at him, his person wilting with every mention of the girl who evaded him.

AWOL for two weeks.

Sales were dropping, thus profits were dwindling, equals the quiet displeasure of the Shadow King. As the best friend of the idiot who created this club, he knew of the incident and the waves of tension that rolled off his best selling product.

This would have to be rectified sooner or later.

And Kyouya was opting for sooner as he watched his depressed friend gaze the clouds with detached eyes.

* * *

Like the bubonic plague she avoided the place that required her to be a team player. With stealth she didn't even know she possessed, she managed to leave campus undetected by her patrons. Tamaki would say she was a ninja in disguise and bawl out why she never told him................... she winced. It hurt so very badly to talk about, even mention _his_ name in her mind or out loud.

And to make matters worse fourteen days had past since her rendezvous with a certain blond and she had began to fall victim to the flu. One that only manifested itself in the wee hours of the morning disappearing once she stepped foot outside her apartment door.

Feelings that had once bothered her, remained constantly on her mind, causing her insides to tighten with trepidation every time she entered the corridors. Hoping Kami would allow her safe passage and a mind free of violet eyes and dazzling smiles.

Because they had had sex, _Sex!_ It had been her first time, done in a drunken haze, dare she remind you.

It was with futile attempts her friends tried to talk to her. From harassment in class, to the evil leers in the hall, down to the personally done visits to her home from her former fellow host.

She wasn't ready to talk about it and she supposed she wouldn't ever be.

* * *

Love.

Better yet.........

…... everlasting love.

That was something he had believed in and always would.

The heart thumps quickly with every lingering glance.

Butterflies within the stomach.

Each kiss feeling as if it were the first .

A sigh of bliss, for each touch that is familiar as the last.

It was something he wished to have with Haruhi once he found the courage to confess his undying love. But he supposed it was dust in the wind and he was only a fool.

For Shakespeare did say, "Love goes by haps; Some cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

For now he would continue to don his pseudo mask, and deal with the gaping wound that had yet to heal.

Her absence, her avoidance was indeed pain inflicting.

* * *

She dare say it has been a month and a half and her monthly bleeding has alluded her and the sickness is now a constant. Which led to the following conclusion that she would not dare speak allowed, but had allowed when she fell into a weeping mess into the embrace of her father.

_He had been tired, so very tired after the long shift at the club, he had wanted nothing but sleep. He moved sluggishly as he pulled out his set of keys, hearing the locks turn, only for the door to slam open to reveal the large glassy eyes of his baby girl._

"_Daddy......"_

_She was in his arms before she had a chance to finish her sentence. And her father was checking for injuries, because Haruhi never cried, always remaining strong, even when she stood at the doorsteps of death when her mother passed away._

_She was blubbering, "I've...disappointed you......ka-san.......please forgive me?!"_

The confession had been responded with a death threat upon the alleged paternal unit that dared touch the innocent body of his daughter. Because really she did not want her father to go to jail over killing Tamaki.

Then a scheduled trip to the doctor where they waited patiently for the results to return.

Pregnant. When the word was uttered Haruhi felt her world tinge black at the ends and the her future go down the drain with it.

She had became a statistic.

* * *

Two months pregnant.

In front of the floor length mirror she checked her otherwise lanky form, seeing absolutely no difference, the upside was at least she'd have boobs.

It was amazing. She had been a virgin and had gotten pregnant on the first try, the irony.

"Haru-chan! I can't believe your having a baby!"

"Ah."

The hobbit had shown remarkable wisdom once again. It had been a week ago, when he and his laconic cousin had stopped by, unannounced as always, when Hunny had entered her home, taken on good look at her and declared she had a bun in the oven.

Or it could have been the fact that Kyouya talked to her father and had promised not to say any thing to the other club members. _Evil bastard._

To say Haruhi was astonished and embarrassed would be an understatement. She just prayed _he _remained clueless as always, she just knew _he _told Kyouya of the incident.

"I know," the adolescent, soon to be teenaged mom breathed.

She wouldn't start showing for two more months, but she could feel her stomach beginning to harden. She would be leaving Ouran and any hopes she had of becoming a lawyer in two months, too.

Abortion had been out of the question, because if she had the right to live so did the fetus sprouting to life within her womb.

"So I've decided to bring presents!"

"But-but I don't even know the sex yet!"

"Who cares! Hika-chan and Kao-chan have unisex designs!"

"Wait …...........the twins know!!"

"Yes, but they've promised to keep it under wraps, tight wraps."

"No wonder they've lessened there teasing."

Now that Haruhi thought about it, a strange look had entered both of their eyes when ever they gazed at her, becoming more courteous. Pulling out her seat for her in class, offering to buy her lunch, she really needed to pay attention to those around her. May be they felt guilty, it was technically their fault.

"Do they know about?....."

"No," Mori answered this time, "they cannot be trusted to stay quiet with that information."

"Then they must think I'm a whore!" Haruhi wailed, there go the hormones.

"No! None of us think that, it was an honest mistake Haru-chan!"

Even as she nodded, she continued to bawl.

It appeared Tamaki was going to have a run for his money in the cry baby department.

* * *

"Tamaki."

The flowers were so pretty today, he wondered if he should start his own garden.

"Tamaki."

One that represented each of his friends and their family.

"Tamaki," the voice was sharper.

He wondered idly what type Haruhi would like and felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. She really must have hated him for everyone but he got to see her and the twins made a point of rubbing that in his face.

Where did he get his patience for this baka? "Tamaki!"

"Huh? Oh Kyouya, when did you get here?"

Was that a vein appearing on the Shadow King's head?

"Tamaki, Haruhi is in the hospital-"

"What happened to her?!" Suddenly he was across the room grasping the shirt of his best friend.

He removed the blond's hand from his person, shifted his glasses, and calmly finished his sentence, "She has suffered miscarriage."

* * *

It was like any Sunday morning, where she would get up and cook, and set about doing chores and extra homework.

But as she transitioned from refrigerator to stove, a sharp pain coursed up her spine, causing her knees to buckle. She screamed in agony because she knew it was to early to be experiencing such pain. Blood pooled around her prone form, from between her legs. She knew soon, as the metallic smelling liquid of life spread, she would suffer from hemophobia for she was absolutely terrified. Haruhi could feel herself becoming weak from the loss, vaguely she could hear Ranka's voice in the back ground, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

It was in his case a race against time. Kyouya's words had struck deeply within his already wounded heart.

A baby.

He would have never imagined, and the fact everyone else knew but him........

Did she really plan on keeping it hidden from him? That he had helped create something that represented both of them.........even if it had happened on a chanced whim.

The receptionist was floored by the display of charm he put on for her, and he quickly gained the room number and raced to the elevator.

The vision of a blond or brown haired child with violet or chestnut eyes faded into the wind. She had just lost what would have been his first child, _their_ first child.

His steps slowed when he came to stand before her door.

A baby.

What would he say to the women who could have had his child, but had refused to come into contact with the parental unit?

He opened the door and threw all caution to the wind. To find her room empty of any visitors and Haruhi........Haruhi pale and small amongst the large pillows and comforter. She had been brought to one of the many facilities of the Ootori family so the luxury surrounding her was commonplace.

It was late he supposed and he had found out a day after the incident and was kind of glad her father was not around to bust his chops.

Cautiously he came to stand beside her bed and watch her labored breathing. Tamaki decided he would stay until she awoke, he wanted nothing more than to see those bright beautiful eyes of hers.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes to find them clouding over with unshed tears.

A miscarriage.

Hadn't she been healthy enough, was it stress that caused her child's death?

She had lost her baby at only four months, and she hadn't had the chance to find out if she was going to have a bouncing baby boy or a giggling girl.

The life cycle was cruel, she decided.

She let the tears fall and tried to shift herself only to find that her body ached something fierce. Once up against the pillows, biting her lip until she almost drew blood, she decided to take in her surroundings. It was the same as the last time she checked when she had found her father a sleep against her bed in the same place where…… _blond_ now slept.

Haruhi felt her heart beat quicken, and the urge to run away was only hindered by her wounded body. Staring at his slumbering form, the father of her unborn child, made some part her want comfort and albeit reassurance. A cautious hand raised to smooth back rebellious locks and she received a sigh of bliss for her contributions. The hand she soon contracted when Tamaki began to stir and violet eyes flickered to life.

"Haruhi........"

Her eyes widened and she could not help but think back to the way he had whispered her name months ago.

"Are you alright?"

When she adverted her eyes and silence became his answer he could not the grim expression that graced his features.

The bitter laugh he let out was startling, "Though I suppose it's none of my business? Left in the dark while the one I care for suffers threw the throes of pregnancy! But it must be bloody selfish of me to want to have any part of what I helped create, Haruhi what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of my baby's future, of yours. I did not want to ruin your chances of becoming heir over a night of drunken pleasure!"

Tamaki scoffed, "The life of a commoner would have been more befitting if knew I was with the ones I love."

"This is not the time to be an idiot- wait.....you love me?" He sentence ended in a squeak.

Smooth, though a blush still lightly painted his cheeks, Tamaki confessed, "More than you'll ever know, Fujioka Haruhi."

She looked as if she wanted to cry, but Tamaki continued, "I adore everything about you, hurtful sarcasm included. It's heart breaking that it took the death of our child to bring about the subject, but when I awoke to see you that morning I wanted nothing more to take you into my arms and kiss you senseless."

Suppressed images of that night made them both blush.

"I had never imagined it would have turned out to be like this though I suppose reality will always triumph over my selfishness."

The look in his eyes was enough to break the dam and she flung her self at him, even as she gasped in pain.

"Haruhi!" He cried, "don't over exert your self!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a constant mantra against his chest.

"I know," he continued to answer.

-------------------

It was a while before the waterworks ended, and Haruhi found herself snuggled up against Tamaki, who was conscious of her every aching muscle. It was his hand absently rubbing her stomach now devoid of life that made her act upon instincts. She tugged upon his shirt bringing him down to her level and captured lips that haunted her every wet dream. He was despondent at first, surprised at her actions, but soon caught on and moaned in bliss.

She pulled away and whispered the words he longed to hear, "I love you."

"Your love is returned."

Side by side they fell asleep, knowing that by morning they would be assaulted by those who came to visit.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed, read and review if you please.


End file.
